<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Need Your Affection by lastdecembers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062386">Need Your Affection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastdecembers/pseuds/lastdecembers'>lastdecembers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>N.Flying (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:29:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastdecembers/pseuds/lastdecembers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in a while, 2idiots finally had a schedule on a variety program. Jaehyun really should have taken Hun's advice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cha Hoon/Kim Jaehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Need Your Affection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the first time in a while, 2idiots finally had a schedule on a variety program. After playing various games, they moved to the last section, which required them to play Twister against the other idol group that joined the program.</p><p>The other idol group members were from N.flying's juniors Cherry Bullet. Although Jiwon and May seemed to not be competitive at all and just be enjoying their schedule, they were determined to do their best. May's agility and Jiwon's strength led them to win the round with Twister.</p><p>When 2idiots were redeemed as the losing team of the day, Jaehyun sat on the Twister map and started protesting against the production team playfully.</p><p>"This is unfair! Our juniors are dancers, we're just dudes playing instruments." he pouted and Jiwon started laughing</p><p>"But I always see sunbaenim dancing! Maybe he wants to dance to our song now, how about Hands Up?"</p><p>Jaehyun still seemed upset by the bitter taste of loss, but he could never say no to dancing. He showed the viewers the choreography of Cherry Bullet's Hands Up and everyone in the studio were cheering on for him. Jiwon and May were flustered by their sunbae showing support for the girls so they shyly laughed along with the team.</p><p>After showing off his skills, Jaehyun was in a sulky mood again.</p><p>"May is a very young friend. Look at how full of life she is! Then you have me and Hun, pushing 30, of course we will lose against them!" he pointed at his band mate. </p><p>Hun shoved Jaehyun, "Yah! Talk for yourself, I still feel really young."</p><p>The entire studio were laughing and clapping because of the duo's chemistry and their friendly bond with their juniors.</p><p>With a voice saying they stopped filming to move to the section where they were going to eat, the participants went to grab some water.</p><p>Jiwon approached Jaehyun, "Sunbaenim, thank you for making this recording very fun for us, May and I were both worried as this is a solo schedule but with your help, we really forgot about all the stress that built up before arriving here."</p><p>Jaehyun smiled widely, which made his wrinkles appear</p><p>"Jiwon, thank you so much for being so sweet. You guys really work hard and we are proud to see you grow, we'll always support you."</p><p>The younger was moved by her senior's words as the production team came up to them to explain the next section.</p><p>"As a punishment, the 2idiots team are going to eat extremely spicy food and they'll have to sing some songs with high notes."</p><p>Jaehyun nodded "Understood, thank you for explaining."</p><p>After the staff left, Jiwon was puzzled "Sunbaenim, I heard from one of our members that you couldn't eat spicy food when you were out for dinner. I think we should inform the staff."</p><p>"No, Jiwon it's fine, you don't have to worry about me." Jaehyun gestured.</p><p>Hun appeared next to them with May.</p><p>"What's up? I saw you guys talking with the staff."</p><p>Jaehyun shrugged "Yeah they talked to us about the filming and stuff."</p><p>Hun raised an eyebrow "And what are we going to film?"</p><p>"Oh, just gonna eat and sing some difficult songs." Jaehyun looked away</p><p>"Eat what? If it's something disgusting, I will tell Seunghyub hyung to go film varieties the next time." He filled a glass of water for himself</p><p>"Noo, it's just some spicy food."</p><p>Hun stopped drinking from his glass and looked up </p><p>"Did you not inform them about your condition?" </p><p>Jaehyun laughed nervously, "No, it will be fine, I won't eat anything mouthful. Let's not ruin this, we haven't had any schedules in a while."</p><p>"Stop acting stupid!" Hun raised his voice and looked around "Who am I going to inform, let's get going" Jaehyun captured the guitarist from his wrist</p><p>"No, you don't have to do that. It's my metabolism, I know it better than you."</p><p>Hun's ears started getting red and he frowned, which made May scoot closer to Jiwon, who was also frightened </p><p>"You're so fucking weird. I bet you're doing this because you were mad at me this morning." </p><p>Jaehyun interrupted him, "Fuck off."</p><p>The boys widely opened their eyes when they realized they had been swearing at each other "Sorry girls, we'll just stop. Let's wait for the action time."</p><p>The rest of the filming went smoothly except Jaehyun struggling because he almost never ate spicy food since it made his stomach upset.</p><p>Everyone was laughing at the duo's attempts to sing various songs. Even Hun lost himself when Jaehyun attempted to sing Hweseung's famous six stages high note. </p><p>It was the time to go back to the dorms, so the boys hopped back in the van. The atmosphere was quite awkward since the small argument they had, so Jaehyun just stared outside the window and Hun took a nap on the way back home. </p><p>"Why does Hun always treat me like a child?" Jaehyun could feel his anger building up. "I am bubbly and expressive, but I am an adult. We're born on like the same day for God's sake." He frowned and looked at the guitarist, who was now fast asleep. </p><p>When they arrived home, he could hear hun shrieking because of how much he had missed Romang. He shrugged and as he was heading towards his room, an excited Dongsung got in his way</p><p>"Hyung! Hyung!" </p><p>Jaehyun was really tired. He was totally not in the mood to deal with the energetic maknaes. </p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p>"I want to go to the gym tonight! I was waiting for you all day, I'm gonna wear the new outfits I got." He smiled widely. </p><p>Jaehyun felt a sharp pain in his stomach. </p><p>"Oh-" </p><p>Dongsung's smile fell "Hyung, are you okay?" </p><p>Jaehyun didn't want the younger to get worried or even worse, let Hun know about this so he just nodded. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah I'm alright. I'm just really tired because we filmed all day." The drummer stopped, he was really talking through the pain, "Can you go with Hweseung tonight? Maybe Heejun or Dongyeon would join you as guests, give them a call."</p><p>"Okay hyung" the youngest pouted "I'll go with Hweseung hyung." </p><p>Jaehyun smiled and walked towards his room, </p><p>"Oh by the way" Dongsung called "Seunghyub hyung is going to stay at his sister's place tonight, his parents will be in Seoul for the weekend. The managers have the night off, just so you know."</p><p>"Thank you" Jaehyun nodded and barged in his room. </p><p>He was greeted by a playful Deokbae but he had to ignore her, which caused the puppy to make a crying sound. </p><p>"No princess, dad is sick now, let me sleep." he ran his hand through his now shoulder length hair. After putting his pajamas on, he put his hair in a bun and laid down on his bed and let out a groan. </p><p>He hated how Hun was always right. He also hated how stupid he could be, who else on earth would eat spicy food despite being intolerant?</p><p>"Please" he touched his abdomen "Please stop hurting. I've learned my lesson, never again Jaehyun!" </p><p>Deokbae was looking at Jaehyun and wiggling her tail. Jaehyun groaned again and took the puppy to pet her, but the puppy resented and ran to the playground he set up for her. </p><p>"No, we're not playing tonight." he protested and she sat down like she understood. </p><p>He heard his door crack open. Hun just stared at Deokbae then moved his gaze on Jaehyun </p><p>"You wanna eat or something? Or watch Netflix?" he traced his bandmate for a moment "The kids will be at the gym with Heejun. I'll be here tonight." </p><p>"Thank you but I'm fine" Jaehyun coldly said and called Deokbae. The said puppy didn't move and Jaehyun wanted to cry through the pain. </p><p>Hun shrugged and next thing Jaehyun could hear was him going down the stairs. He sighed and took Deokbae</p><p>"Why are you so naughty?" he pouted "Let's sit on my tummy and play. Maybe I'll feel better." </p><p>Just as he placed the dog, she ran back to her playground. Jaehyun really regretted buying that for her. </p><p>"You're leaving me no other choice." He stomped and whimpered. </p><p>He headed towards the kitchen hoping that Hun wasn't there. But nothing went like what he hoped this Friday. He ignored the guitarist and filled the kettle to warm up some water and took his heating bag. </p><p>"It's warm tonight" Hun carelessly said without looking at the drummer. </p><p>"I know" Jaehyun looked outside the window and suddenly let out a burp and said a silent "Ouch" hoping Hun didn't notice the last part so he started humming.</p><p>"I noticed it." Hun put the ingredients in a pot. "You had been burping in the van too."</p><p>Jaehyun immediately got defensive "Hey! Were you not sleeping?"</p><p>"So what?" the blonde guitarist laughed. "Just go to the living room and put on a movie. I'll bring you something warm."</p><p>The long haired boy felt the defeat in his bones and just headed towards the big couch, letting out a big sigh. He put on one of the movies even the managers saw dozens of times, he really wasn't in the mood to focus on something new. Not too long passed until the other boy came.</p><p>"I brought you some tea. It helps with digestion and stuff. I wasn't feeling good the other night so I can confirm it works."</p><p>Jaehyun giggled "Had no idea! If I was the one not feeling good, I'd let all of you know." he snuggled into the blonde one's neck.</p><p>"I know"</p><p>"Yah!" the long haired boy punched him softly.</p><p>They stood still for a few seconds until the silence was interrupted by Jaehyun's tummy growls.</p><p>"Hunnie" he whimpered "It hurts. I'm so stupid and I should have listened to you. Don't know what I'd do without you if I act this stupid even when you're around."</p><p>"Jaehyun" the other boy ran his hand through the said boy's hair and turning him so he could give his tummy some rubs.</p><p>"You were really upset about the lack of schedules so now that we're really busy again, you wanted to make the most out of it." He silently rubbed small circles on Jaehyun's bare skin. He could still hear the sick boy's stomach making sounds. "It's okay. I should have said it in a nicer manner but I get so mad when you're unfair to yourself. I really hate seeing you hurt."</p><p>Jaehyun looked up, fixing his glasses.</p><p>"You're worried about me?" he smiled, making his dimples appear. Hun poked the dimples and placed a kiss on his forehead.</p><p>"Yes, idiot. Are you figuring this out just now?"</p><p>"No, I just like to hear it." he got up to give his lover a peck but it wasn't too long until he had to lay back down because of the pain.</p><p>"You're really cute" Hun smiled, rubbing more circles on his sick boyfriend's abdomen.</p><p>"Romang will be really jealous now. Only she gets belly rubs from me."</p><p>Jaehyun pouted "Hey! I was around when she wasn't. Don't make excuses, you're rarely affectionate like this." He sounded offended so Hun just leaned in to silence the boy with a kiss.</p><p>"What if I just burped in your face?" Jaehyun giggled. </p><p>Hun shoved him away with a cushion. </p><p>"Drink your tea now, no more kisses tonight." </p><p>The drummer pouted and held his hand while reaching out to his mug with the other arm. He finally fell asleep with the effect of the tea and belly rubs. </p><p>Hun looked down on his boyfriend's face. There was nothing he wouldn't do to protect him. He also knew it went both ways. He is the luckiest man.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here my first N.flying fic is! I wrote this in less than 2 hours inspired by a conversation I had with Zoe about how Jaehyun can't handle spicy food. Yeah I hope you like it :c</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>